kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lem Kannagi
|numberofepisodes = 2 movies |cast = Toru Masuoka |label = Super Galaxy King |image2 = |name = Lem Kannagi}} was an agent of Foundation X who was responsible for the creation of Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits and the Dummy Inhumanoids. He serves as the primary antagonist of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. History When meteors containing SOLU fell to Earth, Kannagi mobilized Foundation X to retrieve them while conversing with his superior, Chancellor Kiima about his progress. He then goes on to retrieve Poseidon's Core Medals after he is defeated and later a sample of SOLU that took on the identity of Nadeshiko Misaki by turning her into pure Cosmic Energy for the SOLU Swtich, mocking Gentaro by saying he has killed the girl he loved. At Exodus, Kannagi reveals his plans to Kiima and kills her before taking off. He is however confronted by Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO, and Kannagi retaliates by transforming into the Super Galaxy King. While he at first overpowers them both with his ability to stop time, OOO assumes his Super Tatoba Combo to even the odds and Fourze assumes his Rocket States to turn the tables. When they are in space, the Super Galaxy King uses the Cosmic Energy from the SOLU in an attempt to destroy the Riders. But Nadeshiko, now a sentient energy being refuses to harm Gentaro. She instead has Gentaro absorb the energy and the Riders defeat Super Galaxy King, OOO using his Super Tatoba Kick '''and Fourze using his '''Double Rocket Drill Kick. Kannagi is distraught as he is defeated by the Riders, being knocked into the path of the Exodus by the dual Rider Kicks, and destroyed. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Super Galaxy King was resurrected as part of the revived. During the final battle he is seen in the beginning fighting Kamen Rider V3 and is defeated by Kamen Rider Faiz. Badan Empire. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Super Galaxy King is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, Super Galaxy King is destroyed by 3's Rider Punch. Personality Kannagi is a power-mad individual who will do and take any means necessary to become the king of the world even to the extent of betraying his superiors and destroying things people love. His arrogance is so great that he believes no one, not even the Kamen Riders can stop him. This lack of humanity is what caused his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO with the help of Nadeshiko who allows Fourze to absorb his Cosmic Energy. His malice and apathy toward the sanctity of life are so great that he is actually one of the first villains faced by Gentaro to test his gentle and forgiving nature. After triumphantly proclaiming that he took Nadeshiko's cosmic energy in exchange for her life, he drove Gentaro into a blind rage which caused him to recklessly attack him, for which he was easily repelled and driven back. Abilities As one of the top scientists of Foundation X, Kannagi created the Mutamits and other tools including the machine that turned the Seven Legendary Riders to turn into Core Medals and Astro Switches. Through his experimentation on himself, Kannagi utilizes the ability to use his breath as a repelling or retroactive force, or dissolve unprotected humans. Lem can use the , also known as the similar to OOO Driver and Fourze Driver, to transform into the by using Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals and the . As the Super Galaxy King, Kannagi possesses great physical capabilities. He is able to hover around like Fourze with his hoverpack. With Poseidon's Core Medals, he can momentarily stop time to attack but this is unaffected by Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo (a form that can also stop time) whose Super Core Medals also come from the future. The Super Galaxy King can also use his cape as a boomerang weapon. Through the SOLU Switch, Kannagi is able to absorb large quantities of Cosmic Energy and release it in a powerful attack. He operates in a lab in the spaceship. 超銀河王Lem Kannagi.png|Super Galaxy King 超銀河王Lem Kannagi2.png|Super Galaxy King (Uncloaked) Notes *The Super Galaxy King is named after the Skyrider movie monster, the Galaxy King. *The Super Galaxy King Form is attained through a Driver similar to the Kamen Riders. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Category:Deceased Category:Foundation X Category:Fourze Characters Category:Villains Category:Debatable Riders